1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic charge image developing toner, an electrostatic charge image developer, and a toner cartridge.
2. Related Art
Methods for visualizing image information via an electrostatic charge image by an electrophotographic method or the like are currently utilized in various fields. In the electrophotographic method, an electrostatic charge image formed on a photoreceptor by a charging step and an electrostatic charge image forming step is developed by using a developer including a toner; and the image is visualized through a transfer step; and a fixing step.